1. Field of the Technology
The present invention relates to single boards of communication devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for controlling pluggable ports on an interface board of a communication device and a kind of interface board.
2. Background of the Invention
At present, a communication device is generally composed of all sorts of single boards such as system control boards, cross boards, interface boards, power supply boards, etc. Wherein, the system control board is mainly responsible for control and management of other single boards, the system control board can be connected to a network management device and perform management functions, e.g. system configuration, via input/output devices of the network management devices, e.g. keyboards and displays. The cross board is connected with the system control board and the interface board, and is used for scheduling data input from the interface board, and after scheduling the data, the cross board outputs the data to the designated interface board, and the cross board is further used for executing commands of the system control board and returning relative information to the system control board. The interface board is connected with the system control board and the cross board, and is mainly used for inputting/outputting services, and performing a protocol processing to the services, and switching data with the cross board, executing the commands of the system control board and returning relative information to the system control board. The power supply board is used for supplying each single board with power. It can be seen that the capacity of the communication device is embodied through the number of the interface boards and the number of input/output interfaces on each interface board.
In recent years, due to the improvement of the requirement of users along with the rapid development of communication technologies, the demand on functions and capacities of the communication devices becomes higher and higher, which leads to more and more interface boards and ports in a single device, and the structure of the communication device becomes more and more complicated.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating the structure of the interface board in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the interface board includes multiple input/output ports 101, a multiplexer/demultiplexer 102, which is optional, a protocol processing module 104, a logical control module 105, a CPU processing unit 106, a memorizer 107, and a clock processing module 108. The interface board can communicate with the system control board or/and other single boards of the device through the bus of the CPU Processing unit 106.
With the increase in the number of the ports in single interface board, in practical applications, besides the interface board is required to be pluggable, the ports of the interface board are also required to be pluggable, accordingly, each pluggable port needs a module. Under such circumstances, a 10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable Module (abbreviated as XFP), a Small Form-factor Pluggable Transceiver (abbreviated as SFP) and a 10 Gigabit Ethernet Transceiver Package (abbreviated as XENPAK) have been developed successively, and all these modules are pluggable. FIG. 2 is a structural schematic diagram illustrating the internal functions of the pluggable module. As shown in FIG. 2, the above-mentioned pluggable module mainly includes a controller 200, a transmitter 210 and a Receiver 220. Wherein, the transmitter 210 consists of an encoding and multiplexing unit 211, which is optional, a driving unit 212 and an electronic/optical unit 213; the Receiver 220 consists of a decoding and demultiplexing unit 221, an amplifying unit 222 and an optical/electronic unit 223.
The rough structure of the interface board and pluggable module according to the related art has been described above, referenced in FIG. 3. Hereinafter the pluggable ports on the interface board will be accordingly illustrated. FIG. 3 is a structural diagram illustrating a typical circuit of the pluggable port on the interface board according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 3, the pluggable port mainly includes a connector 300, a power supply VCC, inductors L1 and L2, capacitors C1, C2 and C3, a multiplexer/demultiplexer 303, a logical control unit 305, a CPU 306, a protocol processor 304, and a resistors R1, R2 and R3.
Wherein, the Connector 300 is used for connecting the pluggable module and other parts of the pluggable module; the Power Supply VCC is used for supplying the pluggable module with power; the inductors L1 and L2, the capacitors C1, C2 and C3 are used for power filter; the multiplexer/demultiplexer 303 is used for combining multiple lines of low-rate data into one line of high-rate data and dividing one line of high-rate data into multiple lines of low-rate data in the reverse direction, herein it needs to be explained that the multiplexer/demultiplexer 303 is optional; the logical control unit 305 is used for detecting and controlling the logical states of the pluggable module, the multiplexer/demultiplexer 303 and the protocol processor 304; the CPU 306 is used for controlling the logical control unit 305 and the protocol processor 304; the protocol processor 304 is used for processing the input/output data; the Resistor R1 cooperates with Pins D and E of the logical control unit 305 and the in-position detection line of the pluggable module, and they are used for detecting whether the pluggable module is in-position. When the pluggable port of the interface board works, as shown in FIG. 3, the Pin D of the logical control unit 305 outputs a high level, the Pin E of the logical control unit 305 detects the state of the input voltage level, if the high level is detected, it indicates that the pluggable module is not-in-position. After the pluggable module is plugged-in, the in-position detection line of the pluggable module will lower the voltage level, and the Pin B of the logical control unit 305 will detect the input voltage level is the low level, which indicates the pluggable module is in-position.
In FIG. 3, each port has a set of R1, L1/L2, C1, C2 and C3. All the ports share one CPU 306, one logical control unit 305 and one or more than one protocol processor 303, and each protocol processor 303 can process one or more than one interface service. Under the circumstances of multiple ports, if one protocol processor 303 is not adequate, more than one protocol processor 303 can be adopted. Generally, the port does not need a clock processing module, so there is no clock processing module in FIG. 3.
It could be seen from FIG. 3, in the related art, the control of the pluggable module is mainly implemented by the logical control unit, and the interior structure of the logical control unit is shown in FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a schematic diagram illustrating the functional structure and connective relations of the logical control unit according to the related art. The logical control unit 400 includes: an interface module 401, a protocol processor Control detecting module 402, a multiplexer/demultiplexer control detecting module 403, a transmitter shutdown control module 404, an alarm receiving module 405, an In-position detecting module 406 and a serial control module 407.
Wherein, the interface module 401 receives commands from the CPU 420, sends the commands to the other functional modules, and receives the information from other functional modules and returns the information to the CPU 420.
The protocol processor control detecting module 402 performs the control and the detection to the protocol processor 410 according to the commands from the interface module 401, and returns the results of the control and the detection to the CPU 420 through the interface module 401.
The multiplexer/demultiplexer control detecting module 403 performs the control and the detection to the multiplexer/demultiplexer according to the commands from the interface module 401, and returns the results of the control and the detection to the CPU 420 through the interface module 401.
The transmitter shutdown control module 404 sets the transmitter shutdown control signal as valid or invalid according to a command from the interface module 401. At present, one function of the CPU 420 is to send a command to the logical control unit 400 to implement the transmitting shutdown control of the transmitter of the pluggable module to according to the demand of service. The CPU 400 has very powerful functions, it is the control centre of the whole single board, not only controlling the logical control unit 420; other functions are not mentioned herein due to their limited relevance to the present invention.
The alarm receiving module 405 receives the alarm information, e.g. a laser failure alarm, a receiver signal loss alarm, etc., from the pluggable module, and transmits the alarm information to the CPU 420 through the interface module 401.
The In-position detecting module 406 receives the in-position detection signals from the pluggable module, and detects whether the pluggable module is in-position, and transmits the detection results to the CPU 420 through the interface module 401.
The serial controlling module 407 transmits serial clock signals to the pluggable module according to the commands from the interface module 401, and transmits serial data with the pluggable module.